A Life Not Mine
by Dawn's Darkness
Summary: "It sickened me what I had become, nothing more than a pet for the very creatures I existed to kill". Bailey Griffiths didn't choose her life, she despised it. When forced to return to the place she once called home.. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Full Summary

"It sickened me what I had become, nothing more than a pet for the very creatures I existed to kill". Bailey Griffiths didn't choose her life, she despised it. When forced to return to the place she once called home, Bailey is torn between who she is and who she wants to be...


	2. Preface

Preface

Torn.

I stood in the meadow watching the war rage on, to afraid to move, fearing what I would do if I did move. My head pleaded for me to join the battle, but what side did I fight for? How do you choose between who you are and who you want to be?

I looked around frantically trying to convince myself to act. A low snarl erupted behind me as my _master___commanded that I join in the fight. I gave a quick glance at him and then turned back to face the violence in front of me.

I knew I would be punished for my insolence after our crusade but still even the thought of going through the pain and torture of _her_, wasn't enough to make my body move.

So I stood in the meadow listening to the ripping and screaming of who I was and the howls of who I wanted to be.

_**A/N: So how was that? Not to basic I hope. Open your mind to me, tell me your thoughts :) Feedback is much appreciated.**_


	3. The Path I Didn't Choose

There are no windows in this room. I have been in here so long I'm beginning to forget what the sun and sky look like. My head rested in my paws the way it did every day, while my mind ran through the forests and swan through the lakes of home. The patter of the "tour group" walking around the castle slowly dragged me back from my day dream, meal time. I moved into my "place" next to the thrones, Aro, Marcus and Caius sat there awaiting their meal in silence. The rest of the guard began pour into the circular room. I whined and looked at Aro begging him to let me leave.

"No. Today you will stay and feed with the rest of us"

I didn't like the way his frail voice hung around the word _feed__. _I didn't like that word any ways, but the way his voice said it like there was nothing wrong about the way he and the rest of them fed. I whined again and he glared at me. Jane moved forward from the rest of the guard with a wicked smile on her lips. I sat in defeat, not prepared to go through her torture again. The group began to emerge from the hall into the room, their gasps and awe felt so out of place. If they knew what the purpose of this room was they wouldn't be so amazed. The doors shut behind them and their cameras flashed. Aro stood and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Volterra castle. I hope you have enjoyed the beauty of our home, in honor of your visit we decided to hold a banquet. Unfortunately, our main course won't be prepared in time so we will just have to make do with you..." That was the signal, every blood thirsty leech for themselves however when the guard began to move Aro raised his hand.

"Bailey, you have first pick" He turned his head towards me and smiled devilishly. I froze. Normally when this happened I walk around the crowd while the others fed, growling and rubbing some blood on my fur to make it believable.

"Go on." Aro ordered, the guard stood back to watch something none of them had witnessed.

I looked at the frantic crowd. A mother with two small children clinging to her legs looked at me, the fear in her eyes seeped straight into my heart. I knew this feeling; the feeling of this is the end. Caius cleared his throat and ushered me to go on. I stood and slowly walked down to the cowering group and began to circle. Most of them were crying hysterically and looked terrified, all but the old man. The old man was on his knees and reciting a pray in Italian, by the sound of it. He looked at me with a look that showed his understanding. I tried to look apologetic as a stalked towards him. The old man would be my first human life, hopefully the god he was praying to would take him to his life after death. My paced became faster and I lurched for him. My teeth sank into his shoulder and the warm blood began to fill my mouth. It wasn't supposed to be this way; I wasn't supposed to be this way.

I was supposed to be normal, average and ordinary, not this monstrous creature who had just taken an innocent life. I didn't choose this life, if you could even call it that. I didn't want the path that was laid before me, the path I was forced to walk. I look back on it occasionally, the start of my walk. All of it seems so petty, just a few unrelated and unimportant, at the time, mistakes started me on this path that I cannot turn and run from.

_**A/N: So I have decided to do short chapters because chapters in a real book they are only a few hundred words... But help would be great, do you think long or short chapters? and any other ideas for the story would be great :)**_


	4. Unrelated Mistakes

18 months before.

"Bailey come on, I want to get there early"

I grumbled at the sound of my mother's voice climbing the stairs and penetrating my bedroom walls. I looked at my alarm clock, 5:30 am. Ugh! Early mornings are so not my thing. I managed to throw myself of my bed and on the floor, still half asleep I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. The hot water ran over my body, loosening my muscles and washing the 5 hours sleep I had lost away. I turned the water off and left the shower, the whole bathroom was like a sauna form the steam of the shower. I combed through my hair and wiped down the fogged mirror and began my morning routine.

20 minutes later I was packed and in the car waiting for my mum to double check everything before we left. We were driving down to the Olympic peninsula to visit my aunty and cousin before he gets married. Mum climbed into the driver's seat and we started the 3 hours journey to La Push.

My stomach growled. I looked at mum sheepishly. "Mum, are we there yet? Never seemed this far away when I was little"

"That's because you fell asleep the instant we got in the car" She replied. "If you're hungry there is a couple of sandwiches and muesli bars in my bag"

"YES! Sustenance" I chirped reaching for my mum's bags from the bag seat. She just kept driving and smiled.

The sandwiches filled my stomachs food cravings and by the time I had eaten all 5 we were there. "You definitely get your appetite from your cousin" Mum laughed as we pulled up into my Aunt's drive way.

Aunt Kara was waiting for us on the porch. "Carol you took your sweet time like always and my goodness look at you Bailey! Haven't you turned into a beautiful young woman? Oh my dear come give your favourite Aunty a hug." I ran in to her arms and gave her a bear hug.

"Is Sam here?" I asked looking around for him

"No dear he isn't. He had to deal with a little... situation at the Blacks house, but I'm sure he will be back soon." She replied in an odd tone.

"That's okay I'll just go to him, I need to say hello to Jacob anyways. I'll see you later." I puffed as I started to run towards the Black house.

"Honey I don't think that's the best idea..." Kara called but I was already gone.

I ran down the gravel path as fast as I could. The thought of being able to see Jacob again made my legs push harder into the ground. When I was little and I came down every break Jacob and I we inseparable, we would build mud castles in the rain and collect pebbles from the beach, but as we grew older my feelings towards him had changed from friendship to a crush. He was my first and only kiss, I refused to kiss another. I know I am young and naive but my mum always told me when you know, you know and boy did I know it. I can still feel his warm lips brushing mine as two awkward young teens try to kiss. Thoughts of that moment distracted me and before I could understand what I was doing I ran into the giant pine tree out the front of the Black house. The sound of booming laughter entered my dazed and confused head as I tried to sit up. Someone ran over and held me in their arms. I snuggled into their warm strong embrace, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"You always know how to make an entrance don't you?" The man laughed a familiar chuckle.

"Shut up Jacob, it's not funny" I mumbled as I tried to push away from him. He stood me up right and I tried to balance myself. My head was bounding as I ran my fingers across my forehead. A small egg had already begun to form from the impact of the tree. "Great!" I grumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you inside for some ice" Jacob said still laughing. I turned to give him the stink eyes which only caused him to laugh more.

He sat me at the table and went to the freezer to get me some ice. "Here, this will stop the swelling" he said handing me the frozen peas wrapped in a towel and smiling.

"Thankyou" I replied, placing it on my forehead. I whined when it touched the lump but kept it held against it. Jacob sat across from me and smiled his classic goofy grin. "What?" I spat acidly.

"I was just wondering, what were you so caught up thinking about to not see the giant pine tree coming towards you?" Jacob asked resting his head in one hand with a quizzical look on his face.

I blushed violently and he laughed a little. "I'd rather not say."

"Come on we're best friends, you can tell me anything" The word friend struck me hard. I had not seen him since we kissed and he still only considered me a friend.

"Okay, I was thinking about the last time we saw each other" I mumbled trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"No wonder you ran into the tree, thinking about my awesome kissing skills" He said boastfully. I threw the frozen peas at him. "Ouch, obviously not as good as I thought". I started to laugh and he joined in.

The laughter died off and he cleared his throat "So how have you been?"

I began to tell him about everything. He joined in with his little stories and jokes, we laughed and talked so much that I forgot that I hadn't seen him for 5 years; it was like we were never apart, like we were the same little kids.

"I guess I should go, I need to go tell Sam that I'm here" I said sadly not wanting to leave Jake. His face turned serious and his expression was hard.

"Don't tell him you came and seen me okay?" Jacob asked but it sounded like an order.

"Okay..." I replied with a sceptical look. "Will I see you later?"

"I don't know." His mind seemed distant in that moment but when he realised I was looking at him my Jake came back. "Of course you will, can't get rid of me that easily" Jacob smiled.

"Great. Bye Jake I have missed you" I said rising room the table and walking to the door.

"I missed you too Bailey" Jacob hugged then disappeared back into the house.

When I got back to Aunt Kara's house Sam was sitting on the lounge.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

_**A/N: How did you like this one? Please review with your thoughts**_


End file.
